


Ways to Travel

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: “I-I didn’t mean to wake you” he heard a smooth voice say and had he been the type of person who blushed, now would definitely be a time for that to happen..





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little drabble for a prompt I got on tumblr from the sweet @lesbianclaryfairchilds
> 
> Prompt:  
> "Malec + 28. meeting on a train ride" 
> 
> I hope you like it!

To say Magnus was tired was an understatement. Never in his life had he stooped to take the train, always preferring the occasional cab or plane ride. Train rides were much to long and frankly annoying to bear for the young man. 

He sighed deeply as he found his seat, at least that’s comfortable. His week had been a stressful blur and he was finally going home from his business trip. He loved his job as a designer but getting a call that one of his fabrics were surprisingly unavailable and so his entire collection needed altering before yesterday’s deadline was not something he had enjoyed learning about four days ago. Hence he had taken the first plane ride out to LA from NYC only to just yesterday realize he hadn’t booked a flight home and they were all full for the next two days. 

Having grown up in LA he didn’t mind the city in healthy doses but after his stressful days all he wanted was to go home, and so one train ticket later here he is. Stuck on a train for who knows how many hours. (He honestly didn’t care enough to check in his wish to go home to NYC as soon as possible)  
He must’ve dozed off because next thing he knew he felt warm, cozy even, something soft was under his cheek and he nuzzled closer without a second thought. An almost repressed squeak however, made Magnus head shot up and all at once he remembered where he was and why and he groaned, putting his hands in front of his face to block out the horrible blinding light that was the overhead lamps.    
“I-I didn’t mean to wake you” he heard a smooth voice say and had he been the type of person who blushed, now would definitely be a time for that to happen. He isn’t of course, so he didn’t and nobody could prove anything different.

Slowly turning his head towards the lovely voice he blinked once, twice, clearly this week has him delusional. Beside him is the most beautiful angel he’s ever laid his eyes on, gorgeous face lightly flushed with embarrassment, a mouth that Magnus had to look away from to tamper his very unholy thoughts and eyes.. beautiful big hazel eyes that looked right into his soul.  
Magnus suppressed a shiver and bit his lip from moaning at the sight of one of his wet dreams come true. He felt a warmth spread in his chest when the stranger caught the movement and licked his own lips before those pretty rosy cheeks got even redder and he looked down.  Realizing him staring was probably not the best introduction Magnus cleared his throat put on his most charming smile and stuck his hand out to the stranger.

“I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Magnus” the stranger looked at his hand a split second before seemingly realizing what he was supposed to do and smiled back as he shook Magnus hand.  
“Alec” he smiled crookedly and Magnus felt that warmth from before filling his chest once more.  
 “I am sorry for using your shoulder as a pillow Alexander, is it?” Magnus didn’t miss the way Alec’s eyes minutely widened and he seemingly suppressed a shudder before nodding.  
“Y-yeah, uh, don’t worry about it it was comfortable” his beautiful eyes widened again as he backtracked " I-I mean it was warm! Uh not that I was cold. Or that you made me too warm! I just I-“  
Magnus gently held a finger up in front of his mouth to silence him, a small smile on his face. Alec smiled once more and Magnus found that he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life making this man smile.

“It’s alright. How about I go get us coffee from the cafe and we get to know each other?” Despite his suave attitude Magnus almost sighed in relief when Alec nodded, still smiling. “I’d like that.” 

Suddenly, trains didn’t sound so bad after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This was written on my phone so any spelling errors or grammatical errors would be because of that (and bc English isn't my first language) and I would appreciate if you'd notify me so I can right what's wrong :) 
> 
> Any comments are taken with joy whether it's contructive criticism or just saying hi! :)
> 
> You can find me at the-magnificentbane.tumblr.com


End file.
